America's Next Top Vampire
by C Nelson
Summary: Everyone is a vampire and it's set like America's Next Top Model. Will love happen, or maybe envy? Only in this story. First Task: Picking partners and doing a magazine add.
1. Letters

**Ok this is my newest story, everyone is a vampire and it's set like America's next top model. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or America's Next Top Model. They belong to Stephenie Meyer and Tyra Banks. I also own anything else that is copy written. **

_Dear Isabella Swan, Mary Alice Brandon, and Rosalie Hale,_

_We are pleased to tell you that you have been selected to join us on America's Next Top Vampire. You will be put through a series of modeling courses and you will be living with 5 other females. There will also be 8 male vampires. The first task is to find a male partner and to do a successful magazine add for __In to you By C.K__. We will see you on October 25, 2007. _

_Best wishes and good luck,_

_America's Next Top Vampire._

_Dear Edward and Emmett Cullen, Jasper Hale, _

_We are pleased to tell you that you have been selected to join us on America's Next Top Vampire. You will be put through a series of modeling courses and you will be living with 5 other males. There will also be 8 female vampires. The first task is to find a female partner and to do a successful magazine add for __In to you By CK__. We will see you on October 25, 2007. _

_Best wishes and good luck,_

_America's Next Top Vampire._

**Yes that was short, but I just had to get that out there. I do realize that Rose and Jasper have the same last name, don't worry it will all come to play later on in the story. Also Edward and Emmett are 'Twin' to the human world so they have the same last name. Review!**


	2. Greek Gods

**Ok thanks for all of the reviews on the last chapter. Note that I will be changing Bella's middle name, just because I want to.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

We pulled up to this beautiful house, right in on the edge of the beautiful Vegas Strip. The house was just like my version of my Barbie dream house only better. With it's castle like features it's perfect. (Link in my profile.)

Alice, Rose and I got out of my new Aston Martin Vanquish and it looked like I am not the only one who favors Aston Martin.

We grabbed our coach bags from the trunk and started to make out way to the front door.

We were about half way there laughing and joking about the 'people' that will be living here. When a very huge someone stepped out side and raced towards us. He had curly hair and the biggest muscles I have ever seen. He stepped toward Rose and took her three bags.

"I'm Emmett." Directed just to Rose, them two seemed in there own world.

Alice rolled her eyes at me and we started to walk, yet again, to the front door, when two more people stepped outside for air that was not needed.

A small muscled male with brown air walked up to Alice and took her bags.

"Jasper Hale." His voice was like music.

"Alice Brandon." She and Rose always leave me for the guys.

I started to walk again, looking down at the ground. I almost fell to ground because I bumped into something or someone. I looked up to see a Bronzed hair Greek god looking at me with a smile on his lips and in his golden eyes.

"Hey. I'm Edward Cullen." He said still holding my waist from were he had caught me.

"Isabella Athena Swan." I said looking at the ground feeling embarrassed.

"Athena?" He asked, I didn't need to look up to see the smile forming on his lips.

"Yeah like the Greek Goddess." I responded looking back up into his eyes.

"Well it fits you well." After he said this, he walked back into the house and out the back door, to what I guess is the back yard.

Oh boy was this going to get interesting.

**OK here is the next chapter. Sorry for such the short chapter, but most of you know that by now I don't like to write long chapters on word, but update whenever I can. Review!**


	3. Christmas in October?

**Author's Note: Thanks for all of the reviews! I am thinking about starting a Draco/Hermione fic. I am very found of those. Anyway, here is the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Oh boy was this going to get interesting.

Rose, Alice and I finished moving all of our bags into out room. As soon as we got into the room Alice picked up a piece of paper and started to right on it furiously. She passed it to me.

_Bella, what do think of Jasper? _Oh, of course.

_Really didn't get to talk to him and why are we writing on paper?_

_Silly Bella because other wise everyone in the house would be able to hear us. _

_Well I feel stupid._

Rose then took the paper from Alice's hands and started to laugh.

"Seriously, you guys have so pretty dumb conversation, especially on paper." Rose said, ripping up the paper into little pieces.

"Well you come up with a better way to have a very top secret conversation that you want to one else in the house to hear. It's kind of hard especially when they are all vampire." Alice said, not really mad, but still turning away to start unpacking her stuff. She was do in a second and so Rose.

"Well I am going to unpack at human speed." I said going over to my suitcase that was on one of the unneeded beds.

There was a knock at the door. Alice went over to open it.

It was a good thing that she did because it was Jasper.

"JASPER! What are you doing here with Emmett?" Emmett was standing in the door next to Jasper.

"We wanted to see if you and Rose would like to go for a walk with Emmett and I?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah, we'd love to. Bye Bella." Rose said taking Alice's hand and Dragging her out the door and leaving it open as they went down the hall to the stairs.

I laughed to myself. They were always leaving me for the guys. You have no idea how much of flirts they are.

Anyway, I unzipped my bad and pulled out the first the thing that I saw, My Ihome. I walked over to the wall outlet and plugged it in and my Ipod was put in it next. I hit the shuffle button and it started to play The Picture By: Kid Rock and Cheryl Crow.

I start to sing along and put away my clothes at the same time.

I was so involved in the song that I didn't even realize that someone was standing in the doorway. The song changed and started to play Taylor Swift Sounds of the Season. Yes I realize it's a little early for Christmas but it's my favorite holiday, so get over it.   
I was just starting to finish moving all of my stuff into the closest when someone made a small noise at the door.

I looked up and saw Edward standing there, with a smile on his face. I was still singing White Christmas. I smiled back at him as the song finished. I went over to the Ihome and turned it off.

"Hey." I said turning back to him and smiling him again.

"Hey." He said back.

"You can come in, you are allowed." I said, he stepped in the room.

"Thanks. I just came to see if you needed any unpacking help." Oh, isn't he sweet.

"No, I think that I am all done, but thanks." I said. I stepped closer to him.

"Any time." He stepped closer to me. About a foot apart.

"Great." Closer.

"Good." Even closer.

"Wonderful." Still closer.

"Fantastic." Inches away.

"Marvelous." Closer.

"Superb." Millimeters.

"You need a nickname, Isabella Athena. See you later." He blew his breath in my face and boy did it smell amazing.

"Hey you to separate and come down stairs, we have Tyra mail." I heard Alice yell from the bottom of the stairs.

I walked past Edward, to the down stairs.

I got to the kitchen and Alice handed me the envelope. It read,

_You know my __bank roll it gotta lot of zero's,_

_But do yours?_

_Be ready at 9 o'clock._

_Don't over sleep. :_

**That's it, REVIEW, tell me what you think of this chapter and about me starting a Dramione fic. **


	4. The Others

**Author's Note: Thanks for all of the reviews on the last chapter! Here is the new chapter, enjoy! Oh and by the way I think that I will be starting a Dramione fic, but I need some ideas, so help me!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, I am just writing this for fun.**

You know my bank roll it gotta lot of zero's,

But do yours?

Be ready at 9 o'clock.

Don't over sleep.

I read the letter over again and then gave it back to her. It was time to check out the rest of the house.

I walked out the kitchen door and out to the back yard. It was beautiful. There was a large swimming pool and there was a huge flower garden that seemed to go on forever. _I am defiantly going for a swim. _

"Hey Bella, get your butt back in here right now!" I heard Rose call to me from inside the house. I started to walk back into the house and got back to the door quickly. Then I felt someone grab my hand and turn me around, It was Edward and I was about 2 inches from his lips, not that I was looking.

"Edward, people are going to start to think that you are stalking me if you keep following me everywhere." I said to him smugly.

"Well let them think what they may, because I can hear them." He relied giving me a smirk.

_What? He can hear there thoughts? That must be his power I wonder if it works on me…._

"But I just can't seem to hear one person or should I say vampire's thoughts."

"Really, now isn't that interesting?" I asked with a smile on my face; just wait till he found out what my power is…

"Yes just because it just happens to be you."

"Well then, would you like to know what I am thinking?" I moved closer to his lips.

"Yes very much so." He said making the gap between us smaller.

"Well I was just thinking about this…" I said leaning in so close that I was closer than millimeters to his lips, then I turned and quickly ran into house, with a huge grin on my face.

"There you are Bella, I want you to meet our 5 roommates, Lillian, Raven, Norah, Schuyler, and Blair." Alice said, like they were all old friends.

"And these are there mates Oliver, Alexander, Nick, Jack, and Nate." Rose said, finishing what Alice was going to say.

**Ok there is the next chapter! Oh and the names if you guys can geuss what books/pairings the books (One from a T.V. show, although they are move one the friend side.) are from then you can help me choose the first modeling task.**

**The pairings are:**

**Lillian/Oliver**

**Raven/Alexander**

**Norah/Nick**

**Schuyler/Jack**

**Blair/Nate**

**Good luck and REVIEW!!!**


	5. Swimming Lessons

**Ok, sorry for the long wait, but I have had no real time to update, but I do today, because it's a snow day from school! So here is the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

"There you are Bella, I want you to meet our 5 roommates, Lillian, Raven, Norah, Schuyler, and Blair." Alice said, like they were all old friends.

"And these are there mates Oliver, Alexander, Nick, Jack, and Nate." Rose said, finishing what Alice was going to say.

I excused myself from the little group just as we finished making small talk and the awkwardness came through the door.

I went back up to my room and looked in my draw for a swimsuit to wear in the pool. I finally picked up a royal blue one. It was a two-piece, and it had a little skirt that went with the suit, that I could wear in the water. I changed, grabbed my towel and went out to the pool.

I stepped out on to the patio and picked a chair next to the deep end. I pulled out my Ipod and _The Secret World of Johnny Depp. _My favorite actor of all time. My Ipod was playing Paramore Born for this and I was lost in my own little world.

I had just started reading the book the other day, so I was still only in the beginning of his life story. I was just reading about his role in the movie Edward Scissorhands when I heard Alice's voice in my head.

_Bella, look out we are all coming to the pool, but Edward is going to beat us there. Play nice!_

I never take Alice seriously, so I just got back to my reading, when a shadow started to role in. I looked up from my book and saw no one standing on the side of me. I shrugged and went back to my book.

The next thing I knew was up out of my car and my book and Ipod where taken from me. I looked over and saw Edward with a smirk on his face. As much as I didn't want to admit it, it was nice to be in Edward's arms.

"Bella?" Edward asked, his cool breath spreading over my face, making it hard to think.

"Yeah?" I asked lost in his eyes.

"I know you don't want to go swimming." He said leaning in closer, I was under his control.

"Yeah?" Trying to break the spell.

"Well to bad, here you go." Spell broken. He ran me over to the edge of the pool and throw me in but not before I could grab him and pull him in with me.

"And so do you." I whispered in his ear and then we were in the pool.

I resurfaced a few seconds later and looked around the pool for Edward, no where in sight.

"Bella," I heard Edward whisper in my ear, his arms came around my waist and he turned me to him.

"Edward," I whispered back, I put my arms around his neck.

"You can be such a tease." His breath tickled my face.

"Well then we will just have to fix that." I said as I leaned in and brushed my lips against his. I shivered and smile.

"Hey you two none of that in the pool." I backed away from Edward and looked up at Alice and smiled sweetly.

"Very funny, Alice." I said getting out of the pool.

"I thought so Alice." I said walking up to her with a evil grin on my face.

"But this is even funnier." I said pushing her into the pool.

**Ok there it is. I really have no idea when I am going to be able to update, but hopefully it will be soon. Well review, I am off to go and watch Pirates of the Caribbean 1 then 2. 3 comes out tomorrow!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok, I am really sorry guys but I am having some major writers block on this story, so it's going to be put on hold for a little bit.**

**I am just not feeling this story like I used to and I am writing this stuff for fun and this story really isn't that fun to write anymore.**

**I am so sorry, if any of you guys want to help me write it or even take the story from here, just leave me a little message and I will get back to you.**

**-Chloe**

**P.s. If you have not read the Maximum Ride books by James Patterson, you need to!**


End file.
